Great
by gabriel.x0
Summary: Iruka's way of getting out of stress is writing stories. These are anonymous fan fiction stories. Who'd know Kakashi reads them as a measure of getting out of his own stress?


**Title:** Great

**Beta: **Rawritsakookye

**Brief:** Iruka's way of getting out of stress is writing stories. These are anonymous fan fiction stories. Who'd know Kakashi reads them as a measure of getting out of his own stress?

* * *

:**:

I've been writing since I was 8.

It all began with me occasionally committing to paper dairy-like notes, when inspired by something. These were boring though, and it was enormously depressing to read them afterwards, because they made me aware of how stupid and melancholic I actually was back then.

The next effort I made was in the field of describing my internal feelings. This was pretty good, but I won't give them to anyone else! I burned a whole note-book of my deepest emotions' descriptions and feel a lot better knowing no one will ever find it. These should be buried with my humble self when I die. It will be so right!

Then, I tried to write stories based on my imagination. I loved it! But I needed an audience; writing couldn't be effective until I have found where I can place my stories for people to read and appreciate. I made a little investigation. Right then, I discovered fan fiction. That worked perfectly. It solved a lot of problems; I could write, post my stories while being anonymous, and get a response in the form of reviews.

The reviews were what bothered me now.

I've been posting one story for a couple of weeks already, one chapter in several days. And, I got reviews. Once I sorted these by reviewer's name I was shocked. There were a dozen of similar reviews with the poor content of two words 'great chap', all by one user with the nick-name 'lightningofyoursinfuldreams'.

Sorry I'm annoyed, but even that nick-name is a lot longer than their review! And why did they post the same review so many times? I mean, I write about a lot of things, can't they comment on the context or on some particular part of my story?

"If it's not Iruka!"

I stopped day-dreaming and raised my head. A tall silver-haired colleague of mine, the one responsible for older students, stood in front of my table, a tray with several plates and a cup in his hands.

"Can I join you?" he asked and dropped to the opposite chair without waiting for my verbal permission.

"Hello, Kakashi," I drawled, a little irritated.

Can I have a short time for myself in the pause between my lessons? No, I can't. I always have company! It's because my colleagues think I'm a nice person to talk to. Well, at least with Kakashi I can be sure no one else will drop by. The man is somewhat scary. As for me, I don't think so, but other people avoid him. They have their reasons, too. He is weird. And it's not because of porn he overly reads or the methods of teaching he uses. You just talk to him and realize – he's really weird.

"Had a successful yelling practice today? I heard your voice in my classroom," Kakashi smiled at me brightly and quoted, "'Homework should come above all other things; you do it first when you come home!' What a strategy, Iruka. I admire you!"

See what I'm talking about? Weird indeed! He heard me yelling? Our classrooms are situated in the opposite wings of the Academy. And the Academy building is really huge.

But I'm long since used to Kakashi's mocking style. I have a big suspicion I'm the only one among our colleagues who managed to do it.

"Nice to know, Kakashi, thank you. What about your classes? Are the students being diligent?"

"Well, you can say that," Kakashi swallowed whatever he was chewing and winked at me, "Especially the ones who had you as their first teacher. They are enormously hard-working!"

I must admit I feel very proud of my kids. And it's always nice to hear that my pains are not in vain.

"But you know what's interesting," Kakashi leaned forward and continued in a whisper, "They use to cringe every time they get a clue they did something wrong. Can it by any means be you beat your students?"

I started in shock and slanted back.

"No, of course I would never beat my students!"

Kakashi smiled kindly.

"I knew that. But I thought I'd ask anyway. There are several incompetent teachers here who do it to get rid of their stress."

Kakashi put another full spoon into his mouth. His movements were hypnotic and it wasn't the first time I caught myself staring at him.

"I have other methods of letting out my stress," I mumbled automatically, a little bit distracted by watching his muscles move.

"Like what?"

"Like writing stories," It simply came out of my mouth. The words were said and one of Kakashi's brows rose, indicating he was interested. I cursed inwardly. So far, he was the only human-being who could catch me at the slip of my tongue that easily, and I had no clue what to do about it.

"Wow! You really amaze me, Iruka. Can I read some of them?"

"Sorry, Kakashi, but you can't. It's nothing serious, just fan fiction," I knew I was blushing and I knew Kakashi was looking closely at me. So embarrassing! "I'll probably never hear the end of it if you read any of them. Besides, I'm posting anonymously."

I exhaled after this quick tirade and furtively squinted at Kakashi's face. The man was pouting.

"How mean," he drawled, "But I'm okay with it if it helps you out of stress."

"Actually, it starts to annoy me, because of the reviews I get."

"What's wrong with them? Do your readers criticize you a lot?"

I shook my head and tried to explain my problem.

"Not exactly. They are really nice and I appreciate their attention even when it's criticism, because this way I can improve my writing. But there is one reviewer, who comments on my every post and his reviews always consist of two identical words only, regardless of the story's context. That's annoying!"

"Annoying indeed," Kakashi nodded. "Well, maybe I'll read one of your stories accidentally. What a pity I won't know it's you who wrote it."

That was surprising. I realized I want to know more about Kakashi's reading habits.

"You read fan fiction?"

"But of course, it's my way to get out of stress."

"I thought you read porn to get out of stress!" I teased him.

"That's perfectly right," he confirmed shamelessly. Weird and shameless, that's Kakashi. "And, by the way, what rating do your stories usually have?"

If it was possible to blush even brighter I did exactly that.

"Mature," I mumbled, "Isn't fun otherwise."

"Hnn," he sank into the reverie and then frowned at me, "Maybe I've read your stories after all."

I laughed at his seriousness.

"What makes you think so?"

He looked at me for a long minute without saying anything, then shrugged and continued to eat his food.

The bell started to ring, and I stood up.

"I'll be on my way to class now; it was a pleasure to talk with you, Kakashi."

"Same here, Iruka," murmured Kakashi. He raised his face from his plate and looked up at me. "Say, Iruka, what two words does your annoying reviewer use when they comment on your stories?"

"They write 'great chap' whatever chapter I post."

Kakashi chuckled, then started to laugh.

That was strange. Kakashi wasn't a man who laughs without a good reason. It was my turn to frown.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

He stopped to laugh and grinned at me.

"Nothing in particular, forget it. I wish you a progressive teaching day, Iruka."

"Same here, Kakashi," I mumbled and hurriedly went away. I think now you understand what I mean when I say that that man is weird.

:**:

The first thing I do when I come home is not homework; I'm an adult after all. Also, it's not checking my student's homework by any means. The first thing I do is turn on my computer and check my e-mail for new reviews.

I know that's foolish, but you can't blame me. It became a habit a long time ago, and I have no reason to break it.

This time I had no reviews, but a new private message. I got excited about who could write me and hurried to open it. It was from my annoying reviewer, 'lightningofyoursinfuldreams'. My eyes widened in disbelief as I read through the contents of the message.

It said: 'Dear 'Dolphin-sensei'! I grew very fond of the stories you write. And now, as a true fan of your art, I want to meet you in person. Please come to the entrance of the Academy building shortly before sunset tomorrow. I'm really looking forward to our meeting and hope you are as great as the chaps you post. Sincerely yours, 'lightningofyoursinfuldreams'.'

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was consumed by the thrilling sensation of eternal fright. How in the whole world could that person know I work in the Academy? How could they know I have an evening-shift till 9 p.m. tomorrow? Could it be someone I know? That would be terrible!

My hands trembled, I didn't get to check my student's homework; I couldn't even eat my supper properly! Not to mention, I barely slept that night, going again and again through my stories, looking for the hints I could have left there, the ones which could give an idea who I am in real life.

Maybe, just maybe, that 'lightningofyoursinfuldreams' was bluffing? Maybe they messed up and meant another Academy in another town in another country? It could be any country after all! I've never identified myself; I was quite sure about it. But the situation scared me to no end anyway.

Of course, it was silly and even funny to have weak knees after getting that simple message, but I had to talk to someone about it! That's why as soon I got to Academy in the morning I went directly to Kakashi's classroom.

"Can I have your attention for a minute?" I asked, hoping he won't laugh at me. He was the only human I told about my writing after all.

"Sure," Kakashi dropped his pen, stood up from his place at his desk, and approached my trembling figure. "Hey, Iruka, you look pale. What's happened to you?"

"Something really bad happened. I've got a message from that annoying reviewer I told you about yesterday. They want to meet me today near our Academy!"

Kakashi's face brightened, then he frowned.

"Do you have any idea as to who they are?" he asked.

I shook my head and whined.

"Not at all! I'm really terrified; I don't know what to think."

There was a long pause while Kakashi watched me disbelievingly. For a second I decided he was disgusted with me, but I was wrong.

"Well, that's priceless," Kakashi finally rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, Iruka, don't be so scared. It's only a message after all. You know what we'll do?" He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. I felt his warmth and hidden strength and was a little bit reassured. "I'll stay here by your side and we'll find out who it is together, okay?"

I nodded absent-mindedly. With Kakashi it will be better. With Kakashi's support I can surely manage this.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

He patted my shoulder and pushed me in the back to make me move to my class.

"Don't worry about anything, silly."

That was good. But the evening approached too quickly for my taste.

I went down the stairs and directly to the main entrance. As stealthily as I only could, I looked into the yard and hurriedly hid behind the door again. I didn't notice anyone there and the sun already started to disappear behind the horizon line.

Kakashi entered the hall in a minute and repeated my previous actions.

"No one's there?" I asked with unhidden hope in my voice.

"No one's there and no one's here, not even the janitors and cleaners," he said with a smile, "only you and me."

I exhaled, completely relieved.

"That's wonderful, you know. I wish things would stay as they are."

"Same here," Kakashi waved his hand at me, inviting me to join him near the half-opened door. "Look, the sunset is great."

I came to the door again and leaned at its frame, enjoying the view. It was great indeed.

Kakashi positioned himself behind me and entwined his hands around my waist. I didn't object to his touch; it comforted me, especially after all the scary thoughts I lived through the day before and today.

"My dear 'Dolphin-sensei', I guess you are as great as every chap of yours I've read," Kakashi murmured into my ear and squeezed my body in his arms. I felt my pulse speeding and body growing hot. He was so close and so fast!

"What do you mean?" I managed to whisper, unconsciously leaning back into his hug.

"I mean I really enjoy your stories, they are great," Kakashi licked a track along my jaw and gave my earlobe a short suck. "Why didn't you tell me it was you who wrote them? I'd come to you a lot earlier if you did."

"You mean you are 'lightningofyoursinfuldreams'? Oh gosh," I was so much into what he did to my ear with his tongue and teeth, I almost didn't care. There was only one thing that bothered me.

"Silly, I gave you so many clues to realize it," Kakashi purred. To tell you the truth, I liked it – his attention, his firmness; and him purring too.

I turned around and found myself stuck between the solid oak door and Kakashi's strong body.

"Couldn't you write something else in your reviews in spite of the regular 'great chap'? Something more inspiring or just a sign on what you appreciated most?"

Kakashi pressed me even harder into the door, causing me to moan at the feeling of our groins merging together.

"You mean you'd like me to indicate the concrete actions of the heroes I enjoyed? Like 'I came after I read that during their sex he mentioned he'll use the whip next time he pays a visit'?"

That assumption made me laugh. Very soon I realized that laughing while having our bodies pressed so tight together was very pleasurable.

"For now, I'd like you to do something about…"

Kakashi stepped back, and I stopped talking because his hand slipped into my pants; I felt cool fingers entwine around my cock. The next second, my pants fell to the floor. Right after, I looked between us and saw Kakashi's cock in his naked aroused glory.

My hand darted forward on its own accord, picking up his hot hardness. I caressed it tenderly, causing Kakashi to start purring again.

"C'mon," Kakashi pulled me up and forcefully made me entwine my legs around his waist. I found myself in a very awkward and unsteady position – leaning against the wall with my back, my cock in Kakashi's greedy hand, and his cock pressing against my precious entrance.

"I'll show you what I mean when I say 'great'," said Kakashi. "This will be a 'great' fuck. You'll understand."

When I play a game I do my best. So, as aroused as I was, I still managed a sarcastic smirk onto his inspired face.

"Let's see how you do it. I'm not convinced so far."

Kakashi pushed into me once, twice, and didn't stop until he entered me completely, filling my ass with his big shaft. I growled appreciatively.

"Wait just a sec, let me adjust," I whispered.

Kakashi chuckled and resumed the thread of slowly touching my aching cock. His caresses drove me mad. I wanted to ask him to start thrusting into me but remembered I have classes tomorrow and the pain in the ass is the last thing that helps teachers to lecture their students.

Instead, I made Kakashi lean forward and kissed his lips. I wanted to kiss him slowly, but my hunger was very noticeable. Kakashi hummed, I presume, teasingly.

"Soon," I murmured defensively, "Have mercy."

"You sound like a hero from your story, the one who played innocent while being a slut."

Was that man daring me? Without another word I entwined my hands around Kakashi's neck, raised myself and pushed back on his cock.

"Iruka!" he cried, completely overwhelmed by sensations.

I was very much into it too. Moving on his cock felt really great.

"Fuck me, Kakashi," I whispered into his ear. "Please, hard."

So he did. He thrust into me, first carefully, then mercilessly, making me gasp and moan with his every move.

He is a very peculiar man; I've never been with one of this kind before. Simultaneously persistent and attentive, he never forgot to make me feel high and took care of my ass and of my throbbing cock with the same enthusiasm. On the other hand, maybe he has a kink for touching other men's erections. Just the thought of it took me over the edge.

I tilted my head back and growled, feeling orgasmic waves approach their pique.

"Man, I'm about to come."

Kakashi leaned to my face and sucked on my lower lip.

"Man, you should know I'm about to fill your ass with my sperm."

He squeezed my hips in his strong hands and made several long, rough thrusts. We came together, and our appreciative cries reached the furthest corners of the empty hall.

After that, we sat on the floor in each other's arms, exhausted and happy.

"Kakashi, it was great," I said flirtatiously. I could take the liberty of doing it now.

He smiled tiredly and nuzzled my cheek.

"See, when I say 'great', I mean it."

It made me laugh.

"I think after your explanation I'll reconsider my attitude towards reviews."

And so I did.


End file.
